wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Corvus
Warning, the following page contains possibly sensitive material, such as OCD and Generalized anxiety disorder. If you find problems with my mimicking of the symptoms for Corvus, please let me know. I don't want to hurt or offend everyone. I don't have these mental disorders, so I may be unable to write about them very well. This OC was made for the halloween character contest! Prize coding by Arya with unnaturally black eyes, with white X shaped pupils. His teeth are pure white. He himself appears to be melting, but also appears to be melting in reverse if that makes sense. He's constantly slowly liquifying and slowly solidifying. His ears are long and floppy. Personality Corvus is...well, difficult. Corvus has a superiority complex. Aside from his horrifying appearance, he's snarky and sassy, but really, inside, he's softer than my cat. He has OCD, and he shows every symptom. It causes alot of problems in his life. But somewhere in there his personality was horribly exaggerated. The animus who "made" him had never known the symptoms, creating a horrible dragon who's only traits are simply the OCD, the complex, the anxiety...and almost nothing else. Relationships open Shrapnel- Ew! Where the hell did your jaw go?! Mantykor- Eh, she's ok, but those lion manes are a bit unsettling, have you seen her when she gets them? Bellflower- Unusual, and timid, meh, nice though, she's certainly not number one on my friend list though. ???- Oh, screw off! You never cared about me, or anyone! Sulfuric- S y m p a th y and e m p a t h y Notable Appearances nada oops woops HistoryHistoryHistory As a child, Corvus was strange and different. A tribeless dragon, he had feathered wings, a short snout, he was strangely tall, his tail was decorated with feather plumage, and so was his back. Other dragonets in Jade Mountain teased him for this, and badly. However, a sign of death, Cu Sith. Had plans for him. Corvus would become a spy for him. Cu Sith cursed Corvus with the help of an animus, making him the dragon of strangest appearance he is today. The animus cursed mental illness on the dragonet, such as OCD and anxiety, so that he'd be easier to recruit. This horrified the animus at Cu Sith's cruelty and anger, even if the Animus hated dragons that weren't "pure". The Animus fleed, but promptly was killed by Cu Sith. The Animus may have been known as ???. Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Males{| "Corvus means crow, you simpletons." -Corvus, 2018 Appearance Corvus is a tribeless dragon, yes. He's an anchor black, with unnaturally black eyes, with white X shaped pupils. His teeth are pure white. He himself appears to be melting, but also appears to be melting in reverse if that makes sense. He's constantly slowly liquifying and slowly solidifying. His ears are long and floppy. Personality Corvus is...well, difficult. Corvus has a superiority complex. Aside from his horrifying appearance, he's snarky and sassy, but really, inside, he's softer than my cat. He has OCD, and he shows every symptom. It causes alot of problems in his life. To name a few, there is... '''Behavioral: '''compulsive behavior, agitation, compulsive hoarding, hypervigilance, impulsivity, meaningless repetition of own words, repetitive movements, ritualistic behavior, social isolation, or persistent repetition of words or actions '''Mood: '''anxiety, apprehension, guilt, or panic attack '''Psychological: '''depression, fear, or repeatedly going over thoughts '''Also common: '''food aversion or nightmares He also shows multiple symptoms of Generalized Anxiety Disorder, however hasn't been diagnosed. Relationships open Shrapnel- Ew! Where the hell did your jaw go?! Mantykor- Eh, she's ok, but those lion manes are a bit unsettling, have you seen her when she gets them? Bellflower- Unusual, and timid, meh, nice though, she's certainly not number one on my friend list though. ???- Oh, screw off! You never cared about me, or anyone! Sulfuric- S y m p a th y and e m p a t h y Notable Appearances nada oops woops HistoryHistoryHistory As a child, Corvus was strange and different. A tribeless dragon, he had feathered wings, a short snout, he was strangely tall, his tail was decorated with feather plumage, and so was his back. Other dragonets in Jade Mountain teased him for this, and badly. However, a sign of death, Cu Sith. Had plans for him. Corvus would become a spy for him. Cu Sith cursed Corvus with the help of an animus, making him the dragon of strangest appearance he is today. The animus cursed mental illness on the dragonet, such as OCD and anxiety, so that he'd be easier to recruit. This horrified the animus at Cu Sith's cruelty and anger, even if the Animus hated dragons that weren't "pure". The Animus fleed, but promptly was killed by Cu Sith. The Animus may have been known as ???. Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Males [Category:LGBT+